Warehouse 7
by Arones
Summary: Ashley is sent on a mission to find a stolen crate of abnormals.


_A/N: This is written for KatByrdie and Mellowgirl. The first offered the prompt and the second supported it. Hope you enjoy it girls!_

* * *

Ashley had her gun out in front her and her eyes were scanning back and forth as she worked her way through the warehouse. She was in Canada, a little hobunk town in the middle of nowhere that boasted far more warehouses than actual houses, and probably people. She honestly had walked through five dozen of them before she made it to this one and discovering what she had been looking for. Something out of place. Something out of the ordinary. The building marked with the non-existent big red "X" that told her where to go.

It was building number seven.

It would have been far easier to find, had Henry worked out where that specific warehouse was in relation to the others. But he hadn't hacked into their system to find a layout and she was left on her own to find it. Turning around a corner, her back against the crates in that row she glanced around warily, looking for any sign of movement. There wasn't any and it set Ashley's nerves on edge.

Her mom had sent her to look for a stolen crate of abnormals. It was just one crate, which was why she was alone, and the intel had been sketchy. Ashley moved further down the row, her eyes scanning the room and the crates looking for one with holes or a label alerting her to its nature. Her feet were silent on the cement with each step she took. She made it to the end of the row and turned the corner, looking back where she had come.

There was a whack against her hands, the force of it making her drop her weapon to the ground where the gold metal slipped across the floor. "What the…?" Ashley's voice sounded as she swished her head to the side to avoid the punch that was aimed at her nose. Ducking down she spun and locked a hand on her assaulter's wrist and twisted until the black gun was dropped to the floor below. Ashley turned her body so her back was against the others and the arm wrapped around her. She jabbed her elbow back and upwards into the assailant's nose.

Feeling the connection, she grimaced and turned back to make sure her hit landed and to prepare for the next attempt. She took a few steps, testing out her balance, and her blue eyes finally locked on who it was facing her down. She was beautiful: dark eyes glaring daggers, but she had the darkest hair and smooth skin. Ashley was so entranced that she almost missed when the brunette's hand swung out in a back lash of the elbow to the face.

Ashley was breathing heavily, her hair in her eyes and sticking to her lip gloss. She blew out a breath to remove it from her sight and stared as the other woman barreled forward, her arms wide to take Ashley down. There wasn't enough time or room to move. Ashley braced for the impact, her back hitting the metal of the warehouse shelves and hearing the wood of the crate her head smashed against buckling under the pressure. Ashley grunted and felt a small trickle slide down her neck and just under the collar of her leather jacket. That would not make good with her mom when she got home. Shaking her head she tried to focus her eyes, her body sliding down until she hit her knees on the cement and everything went dark. So much for pissing of the golden beauty—bad choice.

Her body was sore. Leg muscles had been strained, but it was mostly her back and head that hurt. There was distinct pounding just behind her eyes like she had gone ten rounds with Jose Cuervo in less than an hour only run into Jim Bean and Jack Daniels on her way out. She moved her hand up to run it over her face, trying to physically push the pounding deeper into her skull so it wouldn't hurt as much, but when she raised her hand she realized that they were tied together. Groaning, Ashley squinted her eyes to see the white rope tied tight and her palms facing each other.

"It wasn't a bad dream." She dropped her fists and turned onto her side, hearing a rustling to her left.

There were two steps on the ground and a click of metal against metal. Ashley wasn't able to determine exactly what it was, so she ignored it. "You're right blondie… not a bad dream." The accent was decidedly North American, Ashley made out no special nuances in it, but she was positive, without even looking up at the face that it was the woman from before.

Ashley finally opened her eyes and looked up to the towering woman above her. Dark locks were tugged back into a pony tail, but her form was sleek and well built. Ashley was laid out on an old mattress that was against the back wall in whatever room she was now located. She scrunched her nose and looked around trying to find an exit. "And who are you?"

"Keeper of the warehouse."

"No shit, what's your name?" Ashley struggled onto her stomach so that she could sit up, determining that the woman wasn't going to make her lay down the entire time, or get angry with her for moving around. She sat up on her knees, leaning back on her bum to gain her balance. The head injury was probably worse than she thought because the wave of dizziness and nausea took her off-guard and was only expounded by the movement of the old spring mattress. Her body was swaying in circles and the dark chocolate eyes staring down at her narrowed and Ashley caught a glimpse of concern in them. "Well, I'm Ashley. Mind letting me go?" She opened her eyes wide and held her hands up, hoping she looked innocent enough to be let out of confinement.

There was a pause. No movement. Ashley was staring into the woman's eyes, but she wasn't begging anymore, she was watching. Her face was morphing, changing; there was something behind the look that Ashley was having difficulty naming. "You okay?"

The woman nodded her head, "I'm Kate." The Indian spun on her heel and shoved the gold gun that was pressed in her fingers onto a crate in the corner. She leaned back against it, her hands palming the plywood and holding her in place as she took deep calming breaths. "Where are you from?"

Ashley gaged her before answering, decided truth and a soft tone would be best. She really was listening to her mother too much. "The Sanctuary."

"Which is…?"

"A private research facility." Ashley gave the standard answer, doubting suddenly that Kate had anything to do with abnormals. "We have a crate that was brought here, I just needed to retrieve it."

"I know." Kate smirked. "I have it."

Ashley pursed her lips. "O…kay." Her eyes roved around the room, eyeing the door.

"You're not going to find it. But they're safe, the abnormals." Kate was stepping towards Ashley, her boots clicking on the ground and her hips swaying in a taunting manner. Silence took over the room, except for Kate's walking. Ashley was still on her knees, finally risen to the full height that she could be at. Kate stopped just in front of her, inches from Ashley's face and stared down. She grabbed hold of Ashley's hands and tugged, "Stand up."

Ashley moved until she was standing, eyes staring at Kate's face. "Are you going to release me?"

Kate held the tension for as long as she could. They were almost at the same height, so when she looked over Ashley's thin and tight form appreciatively. "You said the Sanctuary?"

"Yeah…"

"What is it, blondie?" Kate's head bobbed up once, indicating she wanted an answer, but her eyes were once again skating down Ashley's body.

Ashley was locked in place, unable to move. Her body was tingling and yelling at her in every way she didn't want it to yell. "Umm… it's a safe place for abnormals to go." Ashley licked her lips. "M-my mom runs it." She had no idea why she was talking.

Kate hummed and trailed a finger around Ashley's hairline and across her jaw. "I like you, blondie." Her fingers skirted to the back of Ashley's neck where she tangled her fist in the blonde locks and pulled the younger woman closer, smashing their mouths together. Ashley's body was dragged into Kate's, their chests touching as Kate's tongue flicked across hers.

Two hands, tied together, reached up to cup Kate's chin as the kiss deepened. Ashley's chest was rising and falling as her breathing became shorter and shallower. She paced herself, heating up the embrace before she shoved her hands against Kate's throat, her eyes glaring. "What is this?"

Kate was grinning and laughing, "Nothing, blondie, just a bit of fun." She pushed the hands down and cupped each side of Ashley's head forcing her mouth back to hers. Ashley moaned and bounced in her boots until Kate pulled back.

"Untie my hands."

"Will you run?"

Biting her lip, Ashley shook her head in an answer. Holding her hand out, she watched as Kate slipped the knife Ashley had slipped into her left boot earlier that day out of own boot and brought it to the white rope.

"If you run, I will hunt you down."

"I won't run."

Kate slid the knife between the pale flesh and the tight fabric, cutting it in two slices. Ashley immediately pinched her fingers around Kate's and turned Kate's palm up until she was in so much pain that she had to drop the weapon. Kate growled and kicked the knife away from both of them as Ashley reached forward and tugged on the lapels of Kate's jacket. Her arms pushed back, but she didn't release and Kate only stumbled once. Cocking her head to the side, Ashley gave in and dragged the woman back to her, their mouths fusing.

The leather jacket was pushed off Kate's shoulders and Ashley's fingers shoved up under the two layers of tanks that she was wearing. Her hands felt up the gentle curve of Kate's body until she was suddenly shoved backwards. Ashley took a step to balance herself and tripped on the edge of the mattress. Kate pushed her more until she fell on her bottom, bouncing slightly. She stared stunned up at the brunette, who grinned and pulled her shirts over her head. Ashley took the hint and started to unlace her boots while Kate bent down and did the same.

It was a mad furry of disrobing each other and their selves until they were naked and Kate was straddling Ashley, her knees on either side of the blonde's hips, digging into the old and dirty mattress. Kate was biting her lower lip as she bent down and scraped her teeth along the tops of Ashley's breasts to her left nipple where she pulled it between her teeth. Sucking her, she slid a hand down, over Ashley's stomach to her mound covered by a small swatch of fabric that she hadn't managed to get off before being thrust in her current position.

Kate was rubbing furiously at her. Ashley's legs spread and her back arched, her eyes closed and there was a muffled noise that was forced passed her lips. Her body was shaking until suddenly she opened her eyes and flipped their bodies. Her hands moved all over Kate's body, her small breasts, the curve of her hips; she left red welts as she bit her way over the dark, olive torso and pert brown nipples. Using both free hands she pushed Kate's legs apart, her fingers threading through the soft and curly hair.

Grinning was the only thing Ashley could do; her eyes wide and brimming with glee as she bent her head and covered Kate's clit with her mouth, thrusting two fingers into the prone form under her. A loud noise escaped Kate's lips. Ashley swirled her tongue in sharp and quick circles, her fingers bending and rubbing. Kate's legs pressed together tightly around Ashley's neck, her body shaking until she couldn't stand it anymore. It was quick and pulled her along, her stomach rising and falling as her breath slowed down, the waves of pleasure slowly dissipating until she felt strong enough to drag Ashley back up her body by the blonde locks.

"That was good, blondie."

"Yeah?"

"Oh yeah. My turn." There was a gleam in her eyes as she kissed Ashley deeply, their tongues sliding against each other. Ashley was expecting to be turned on her back, to suddenly be flipped over on her side again, but the thrust of fingers inside in the same pattern as the tongue against hers was not. She groaned and bit Kate's tongue lightly, before pulling back to catch her breath.

"That was unfair." She was giggling softly before another moan echoed.

Kate chucked, "I never said I played fair." Her thumb pressed hard and moved back and forth against the bundle of nerves until Ashley had to bury her head in the thick hair, breathing through the waves as they built up. Her legs were trembling and becoming weak and she had to work to hold her body up. The orgasm ripped through her and her body was clenching tightly. She kissed Kate's cheek and collapsed on top of her.

Waiting until her heart rate slowed, Ashley reached her hand out until she found her boot. Bringing it up hard, she hit Kate in the side of the head. The dark eyes closed and her body became limp. "Never said I did either." Ashley grinned and ran a soft finger over Kate's cheek. "Never did I ever, but thank you Kate. It was nice knowing you."

Grabbing for her clothes she dressed as quickly as possible, making sure to grab her gun and knife before exiting the room. Back out in the warehouse, she realized that they hadn't gone far. Her fingers brushed her lips and she could smell Kate on them. Her eyes scanned the crates until she found the one she wanted. It was small enough for her to carry. Lifting it she reveled in the weight, it was heavier than expected. Walking out to the car, she shoved it in the back seat before putting the car in gear and driving away without a glance back.

The plane ride was short and Ashley couldn't stop her leg from bouncing. Arriving back at the Sanctuary, she unloaded the crate and set the abnormal in its new environment. She was smiling at the snake-like creature as it slithered through the different objects in the habitat. Deciding that she really need a shower, Ashley turned around to find her mother staring at her.

"Welcome home."

"Hey… mom."

Helen's eyebrow rose. "Run into any problems?" The blue eyes were scanning over her daughter's face looking for the damage that was unseen.

"Nope, not at all." Ashley shook her head, and did a slow clap with her hands while pressing her lips together. She was lying, her mother knew it but she really didn't want to explain what had happened. There was an awkward pause when both women stared at each other. "Right… so I'm going to go shower… I smell like dirty warehouse." Ashley wrinkled her nose and pointed toward the elevator. "So… I'm off." Smiling, she looked at her mom before stepping around her and leaving. Letting out a breath in the elevator, she smiled as she remembered the feel of Kate against her.


End file.
